Fun at the Shooting Range
by reithedragonboy
Summary: Billy decides that he is going to teach Teddy how to shoot a gun. This comes after Teddy has been bugging him about it for a good while under the guise of being remotely interested in wanting to learn. Watch what happens as they start their first lesson at the shooting range and Billy tries to get back at his best friend for constantly annoying him about this.


Hello everybody! This is just a fun one-shot that I decided to do. Actually, this was actually my fiction prompt that was due today that I changed up a bit for the sake of this site. The prompt was to make a scene depicting one person trying to teach the other something or one of those romantic things where the two test the waters and drop subtle hints that they like the other. I figured why not try combining the two together, although of course both prompts would have to be slightly altered for it to work.

Please leave a review before you leave for the next story you want to read. I really would like to know how you think I did with this, especially when it's written in first-person format. I don't really have a lot of practice with that, so I hope it ended up turning out okay. Until the next update on my other stories everybody!

Oh, and just one more thing. Today, I have just signed up to be a **beta-reader!** So if any of you happen to post stuff on here and want someone to review it before posting it, I'll be happy to look it over. Just putting it out there for those who use the beta-reader.

* * *

"Billy," I said in a half-whine as the sound of bullets echoed around me accompanied with bullet casings clattering to the ground. I had to almost shout in order to make myself be heard clearly. "Remind me why I'm here again."

"Well, you've been saying you wanted to learn how to fire a gun," Billy said expertly as if he were expecting me to say what I said. I couldn't be sure, but I swore his smile had an impish spark to it. "If I remember correctly, you've always been on my case as to when I would be free to teach you."

"I was only bugging you about that just to annoy you." The sounds of bullets being shot from people's guns were starting to deafen my hearing a bit. "I didn't think you were actually going to take me seriously."

"Oh, I know you weren't being serious. I just figured that this would be a good a time as any to pay you back for having driving me crazy for the whole of April. Now stop whining and put your ear muffs on."

As I did what I was told, I grumbled under my breath about what I had done to deserve this. Yeah, learning how to shoot a gun wasn't what one would consider to be punishment, but it was to me when Billy decided to teach me himself. He sometimes gets a bit cocky whenever he's in a teaching position, and that's something I don't want to suffer through right now. Then again, I probably do deserve what's coming after having pulled pranks on him once a day in the whole month of April.

Once I had my ear muffs on, I looked down at the table in front of me. Sitting there was a pistol that I immediately recognized as the one Billy always kept in the house. Apparently, he trusted me enough for me to use it today. Here's hoping that I don't break it or I'll never hear the end of it.

"Alright, start off by picking up the gun," he instructed me as I did what I was told. His voice was slightly muffled because of the protection. "Since you're left-handed, wrap your left hand firmly over the handle and place your pointer finger over the trigger. You do know where the trigger is, do you?" he then asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm inexperienced, not stupid," I deadpanned. Boy, he sure got cocky fast. "Just tell me what to do next."

"Alright, no need to start getting huffy," he replied with a chuckle before going back to instructor mode. "Just put your gaze over the top of the gun, aim at the target, and fire. It couldn't be simpler than that!"

"So says the guy who used his many hours of playing shooting games as target practice when we were still in school," I replied sarcastically as I refused to make eye contact as a way to display my annoyance. "Couldn't you at least give me a couple of pointers as to how to keep my aim steady?"

Instead of answering my question, Billy kept quiet and simply offered me what I construed to be a secretive smile. I swear; this was all just a part of his plan to embarrass me in front of avid shooters with my epic fail. Figuring that I'll only get an answer by doing what he said, I decided to just shoot for the hell of it. As expected, my shot was nowhere near even hitting the target. I was now bracing myself for the teasing remark about how I missed such an easy shot.

"…Well, at least you fired the gun," Billy said in a surprisingly normal tone. It was nowhere near the cocky response I had been expecting. "That's a good first step. And it's an added bonus that you didn't hesitate. You'd be surprised how many people tend to second-guess themselves on their first firing. Here, let me fix your aim."

Before I had a chance to say anything, I felt his body press up against the small of my back and a pair of hands wrapping around mines on the gun. Feeling flustered from the sudden action, I couldn't do anything except allow my arms to be freely manipulated by skilled hands. My mind had already partially shut down and was unaware of everything around me except for Billy.

"You see what I'm doing here?" I barely registered him asking me as he tightened up my arms. "You need to make sure your arms aren't loose. The kickback can easily ruin your aim. Don't ever underestimate it. And since you're just beginning, take a bit more time to aim. Only when you become as good as me can you start shooting at a target with less than a second's worth of aiming."

Not trusting my voice to say something without going into high pitch, I simply nodded my head in understanding. We were literally pressed against each other, and I couldn't help but admit that I was really enjoying the contact. I soon felt my cheeks start to heat up a bit in embarrassment at the thought.

"Now let's try shooting at the heart of the target," Billy instructed in what I felt sounded like a teasingly playful tone. Did he see my blush and was now trying to poke fun at me? "Let's go ahead and move the gun down just a bit. Make sure you're relaxed or you might end up missing again. Now just take a deep breath, hope for the best, and…fire!" At the exact moment he said that, I felt his knee brush up against my inner thigh. I gave a small squeak of surprise at this before accidentally firing the gun prematurely.

"What was that about?!" I had wanted to yell as I snapped my head around to face him. However, I was immediately deterred from that when I felt a pair of soft lips kissing my ever reddening cheek.

"Hmm, you're cute when you're flustered and blushing," he said in a normal tone as if nothing had happened. "I should do something like this more often."

"Y-You mean you were making me uncomfortable in public on purpose?" I asked as I finally realized what his plan for me the whole time was.

"More or less. Just consider it as part of my payback for all the torture you put me through in April."

"…You can be really evil when you want to be, you know?" I replied with an annoyed glare that was half-authentic at best.

"And that has yet to stop you from loving me." Billy gave me another quick kiss, this time at the sweet spot behind my ear, before letting go of my hands and peeling himself away from my back. "And you can't say what I did there didn't end up helping your aim. Look where you ended up shooting."

Wondering what he meant, I looked at the target again and noticed that there was a bullet hole right in the center of it. Needless to say, I was beyond amazed seeing as how that shot was a complete fluke thanks to a certain someone.

"Now come on, Teddy; let's pack up and go home," he said after letting me spend a few seconds gazing in amazement what I had accomplished. "I'm done trying to embarrass you for the day. Perhaps now you'll think twice before trying to constantly bug me about helping you with something you're not even interested in doing."

With a roll of my eyes, I watched him pick up his gun before leaving the shooting range. I admit that I probably did deserve his attempt at embarrassing me, but I was so not expecting him to do something like that. Oh well, that just goes to show how much I know my boyfriend to be capable of doing.

And who knows? Maybe I'll get him to teach me more about using a gun, even if it's only so I would have an excuse to make him practically be on me again. Let's just hope he doesn't try to embarrass me again, but I definitely wouldn't put it against him if he did. In fact, I'd probably only end up loving him even more!

* * *

Well, I hope you all ended up liking this short one-shot. The reason why I chose to have Billy say Teddy's name at the end was because in the original homework version, I wanted to keep it a secret that Teddy, called Joey for the sake of homework, was a guy. I kind of wanted to throw a curveball in there by writing about a gay couple. However, I think that might not work as well as I hoped it would being that the dialogue for Teddy kind of sounds manly. But hey, who cares?

Another change was some addition of details. Being that I was working for a two to three page short story, some of the details and dialogue you see here where not in the original. I only added them to make this story seem less condensed and rushed. And just in case the professor, who's like in his late forties or early fifties, knew about The Avengers universe, I put down as a name for Teddy "Joey". I decided to keep Billy's name in it since it was a pretty common name to pass off as being random, but put the two of them together and it might raise some eyebrows to either him or my fellow classmates. And yes, he picks at random which ones he wants to read, so better to err on the side of caution, right?

And also, I took inspiration for this story based off of my current work in progress, "Victus Mortus". I wanted a scene where Billy taught Teddy how to use the gun, but I obviously had to take out the zombie fact and place them in a shooting range to make it believable and realistic for the sake of class. And since this is a one-shot, I figured I might as well keep it that way.

So that's it for this one-shot. I'm right now working on my other Billy/Teddy story, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until the next update for that or any of my other stories everybody!


End file.
